


This Kiss

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: Marcos comes to accept he's been stood up on his tinder date, about to leave with his tail between his legs when his best friend comes to the rescue.At 8:05 the waiter asks if he wanted another basket of bread, and Marcos shakes his head. “I’ll just, take the check for whatever I ate here.” The waiter gives him a sympathetic smile, pulling out the check book when the seat across from him pulls out, and Soren sits down.“God I am so sorry, Marcos right?” Soren takes his hand out for a handshake, and confused, Marcos takes it. “Traffic was hell, and the big boss man was being a dick, you know what I mean?” He asks, nudging at the waiter with a wink. “Can we have a few minutes to read over the menu?”The waiter, stunned, looks between Marcos and Soren before stuttering, “Of course, uh, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”The waiter scurries off, leaving Marcos to finally catch up. “Soren? What are you doing here?”





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr prompt [here](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/post/126279295596/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins#notes)
> 
> warnings: Un-beta'd

Marcos checks his phone for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, fidgeting in his seat while finishing his third cup of water. He checks once more, the clock turning to 8PM, with the only text, about an hour ago, coming from Soren, asking if he’d get him some take-out from 5 Guys after his date. The couple next to him signs their check and leave, having only dining there for forty-five minutes, compared to Marcos’ two hours of the free bread and water. He knows the waiters are talking now, and even those who have stayed longer are looking at him--the idiot who got stood up.

Any formidable person would just leave at this point and never return to that restaurant-- but Marcos is just hopeless. He really thought from all the texting back and forth that he and this guy hit it off, and he was more than excited to meet him. Obviously, the other guy had other plans.

His phone lights up with a message, and he excitedly grabs it only to see it’s Soren again. _You doing okay?  It’s been a while._

Marcos’ heart clenches as he texts back. Of course Soren’s worried about him, he’s been gone for way longer than he expected. He quickly texts that he’s fine, and adjusted his tie. Every time the door opens Marcos glances at it, hoping it’s the tall, green-eyed, brunette he’s been chatting with the past two weeks. Instead they’re other couples, or families leaving.

At 8:05 the waiter asks if he wanted another basket of bread, and Marcos shakes his head. “I’ll just, take the check for whatever I ate here.” The waiter gives him a sympathetic smile, pulling out the check book when the seat across from him pulls out, and Soren sits down.

“God I am _so_ sorry, Marcos right?” Soren takes his hand out for a handshake, and confused, Marcos takes it. “Traffic was hell, and the big boss man was being a dick, you know what I mean?” He asks, nudging at the waiter with a wink. “Can we have a few minutes to read over the menu?”

The waiter, stunned, looks between Marcos and Soren before stuttering, “Of course, uh, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

The waiter scurries off, leaving Marcos to finally catch up. “Soren? What are you doing here?” He had told Soren where he was going to be ahead of time ( _need to know where you’ll be, in case the guy turns out to be a serial killer or something),_ but that doesn’t explain why he’s here, and not out with their fencing team.

“Um, dinner with my date?” Soren replies casually. “Nice place, I feel under dressed though.”

Soren’s only wearing their university’s sweater (stained), a pair of ripped jeans, and tousled hair, as if he just rolled off their couch.

“So, since I was so late, dessert’s on me, okay?”

Marcos’ phone lights up again, finally a message from his date. It’s short enough that the entire message showed up on the notification screen, only saying “ _sorry. Can’t make it. Try again next time? :(_ “ and his heart just drops. That was the shortest message he’d ever receive from him, and it’s just so dismissive, barely acknowledging that Marcos was texting him while he was waiting.

Soren’s hand reaches across the table, taking Marcos’ phone from his hand. When their hands touch, he feels a sense of warmth and comfort, just for a split second. “Come on, no texting at the table.” Soren teases. He flips it over, facing it down. “So, tell me about your day.”

Soren leans forward on the table, resting his face in his hands and giving Marcos his complete and undivided attention.

“I-I uh…” Soren knows of his day, though, because they _live_ together.

“No pressure or anything,” Soren quickly interrupts. “I can tell you about mine. Let’s see, class was boring, I think I beat my score today in Fencing practice-- and oh! I’m finally on a date with a cute guy.”

Marcos flushes and squirms in his seat. Even after rooming with Soren for three years, his best friend has always managed to make him blush with the little things he does. Soren is just a touchy, flirty guy, though, who throws compliments out and about because he can. It’s one of the man reasons Marcos loves him-- because he just wants everyone around him to smile.

And he does, Marcos can’t help but smile with his compliment. “Is that so?” He asks, finally playing along. “And yet you kept him waiting.”

Soren raises his hands in defense. “Again, the big boss man kept me in! Okay, what about you?”

“I-um…” Marcos takes a second to come up with something. “Fencing practice was good, got my ass kicked, but I found out I got an A on my thesis, and my professor wants my paper next quarter for a potential research study.”

The flirty eyes Soren has had on since he walked in dissipates. “No shit? You’re gonna be Amaya’s research assistant next quarter?”

“I think so!” Marcos beams. “I didn’t expect her to like it this much, but if so I can potentially add that as extra units.”

“Dude, that’s _amazing._ Amaya’s never taken an assistant besides Gren.”

“Nothing’s finalized yet.” Marcos says. “Still gotta wait till finals to see if I’m capable.”

Soren shakes his head. “You’re more than capable. Trust me, you’re gonna get it.”

There’s more of Soren’s reassurance that just gives Marcos butterflies, the words that lift him up when he’s having a bad week. He wants Soren to be proud of his accomplishments.

“Are we ready to order?” Their waiter asks, appearing out of nowhere.

“Yes!” Soren says. “I’ll have filet mignon, medium rare please.”

Marcos quickly scans the menu. “And I’ll just... have your beef stew?”

“Excellent choices gentlemen, those will be right out.” Their waiter says, taking their menus away.

“The steak? Are you sure?” Marcos asks once he walks out, because he saw the price there and that is way out of their budget.

But Soren just waves his hand. “It’s date night, and I’m treating myself, better than a burger right? So,” his goes back to ‘date mode’, “Tell me about fencing? I’m sure you’re great with a sword.

Marcos just scoffs, because it was Soren who kicked his ass today at practice. “I think the Captain will say otherwise.”

“No, tell me more because fencing? That’s hot.”

Marcos laughs again at Soren’s straightforwardness. He leans forward too, and does his best to put on the same flirtatious face Soren has. Except he’s sure his eyebrow is up a little too high, and he isn’t giving a smoldering stare but rather a very creepy, intrusive one. “Well, they say I have a great grip on the base.”

Soren just blinks, and blinks again, and Marcos is sure the entire restaurant heard his terrible pick up like when Soren just throws his head back in full laughter. “Oh-oh my god! That’s _terrible!”_

Now Marcos’ face goes red from embarrassment. “Shut up! You know I’m bad at this.”

“Yeah, I really do!”

“Well sorry I’m not a casanova like you.” He says, pouting.

Of course he just feeds into Soren’s giant ego, who then forms his fingers as an L and rests his chin on them. He smiles so brightly he sees his teeth shine. “No? Well how about I give you some private lessons?”

Marcos snorts. “Okay, that was terrible.”

“Yes, but not when I look at you like this.” This being like Marcos is the center of his world, that everything around them has disappeared so Soren can only have him to focus on.

It’s the look Marcos has longed for, and only gets a taste during their late night study sessions, when Soren is too tired to look at his textbook and stares at Marcos instead, because ‘I need something else to look at or else I’ll go crazy.’ It’s a look Marcos has seen Soren give to his first girlfriend their freshman year, and then his boyfriend the year after. He was always envious of those who got Soren’s undivided attention.

But now that’s all his. He’s the center of Soren’s world, and now after this long humiliating night, he’s going to soak it all up. “What time for those lessons then?” Marcos asks. “I’m always available.”

Soren breaks out of character for a second, surprised to see Marcos react positively, but he quickly recovers, voice still low. “How about tonight? My place? My roommate’s out tonight.”

“Oh is he now?” Marcos laughs. “I dunno, I don’t usually put out on a first date.”

“Not putting out, just some coffee and talking.”

“Then I think I can make it.”

Soren leans back in his chair, and Marcos swears he sees his cheeks turn pink. “Good…” He pauses, and that’s when all the sound from the restaurant came rushing back in Marcos’ ears. Right, they’re still in public. “Hey Marcos, I was wondering--”

“And here is your steak, and your stew.” Their waiter says, gently setting each plate in front of them.” Can I get you anything else?”

“I think we’re good.” Marcos says, and their waiter takes off.

He didn’t realize how hungry he was until the rich smell from the stew hits him, and his stomach growls loudly. Soren’s already cutting into his meal, so Marcos takes a bite. Bursts of flavors hit his tongue at once, savory with a bit of a kick from the peppercorn. The meat practically melts in his mouth, and it warms his stomach, like a comforting home-cooked meal.

“Holy shit, this is delicious.” Soren says with food still in his mouth. He cuts off another piece and picks it up with his fork, holding it across the table. “Try it.”

Without hesitation Marcos leans across the table and takes a bite. It’s a soft cut, moist with a hint of rosemary and garlic. “Damn, that is good.”

Soren pulls back with a smile. “Nice choice for a first date.”

“Thanks.” Marcos says, taking another bite of his food. “So what were you going to do tonight? I’m surprised you weren’t out with Jiro.”

Soren is rarely home on a Friday night, usually with one of their teammates at a frat party or a bar. Sometimes Marcos also joins Soren on their night outings, mostly to get him back safely if Soren drinks just a bit too much. Jiro is pretty good about getting him home too, which is why it’s strange Soren wasn’t busy.

“I think I pulled something at practice today.” Soren admits, rolling his shoulder. “Wasn’t in the mood to go out.”

“But you’re here.”

“Yeah, because you’re here.”

“Oh.” Marcos turns his attention to his plate, trying not to read too into that. “Thanks.”

“Of course dude.” Soren says, not looking at him.

They finish up their meal fast, because it was just that good, and when the waiter returns with a dessert menu. Soren’s initial comment of dessert on him is taken back, when they see the cheapest dessert item is fifteen dollars. “Dude, you don’t have to.” Marcos assures.

Soren looks defeated. “You sure?”

“Yeah, besides, we can go get ice cream across the street.”

His friend still looks hesitant, but he eventually nods. “We’ll just take the check.” Soren says, taking out his credit card before the waiter, and Marcos, can ask to split it.

“Soren…”

“Hey, you’ve had a long night, it’s the least I can do.”

Marcos doesn’t try to argue with that, because once Soren sets his mind to something, it’s almost impossible to stray him away.

Soren signs the check, and like a gentleman, he holds out his hand for Marcos to take. Still playing the game, Marcos does take it, and they walk out together hand in hand.

The night air causes Soren to shiver. He uses his free hand to put his hoodie on, and then shoves it into his pocket to keep warm. With their other hands entwined, Marcos doesn’t feel too cold.

“Okay, so ice cream is out of the question too.” Marcos says when Soren shivers again.

Soren, however, doesn’t laugh with him. “Sorry, I know this isn’t what you wanted for a first date.”

“Are you kidding?” Marcos asks. “You’ve already made it better by _showing up_. This was fun. Though, I guess I wish I knew earlier I was gonna be stood up, that way we could be home right now.”

“Who was he anyway?”

Marcos takes out his phone, and shows the guy’s tinder profile. Soren scrolls through his pictures, and with a sneer just says. “Fine, I get it he’s hot. Still a jerk though.”

“Oh, I agree-- hey!”

Too little too late, Soren starts scrolling through Marcos’ photos. “When did you take these pictures? You look good.” He asks, referring to Marcos’ shirtless selfie in bed.

“Give me that!” Soren holds his arm high with Marcos desperately reaching to get his phone back.

“Likes: Cats, fencing, chilling at home and playing video games, cuddling. Oooh, you’re a verse huh?”

“Dude!” Marcos leans into Soren’s chest, grabbing the edge of his hoodie to pull it over his face. His arm goes down for a second, just long enough for Marcos to jump and take his phone back.

Soren’s giggling like crazy, pushing his hoodie off his head so he can breath. Marcos is still leaned against him, his hand resting on his chest while Soren has an arm around his waist to stop him from falling. Their faces are so close, that Marcos can definitely see Soren’s blush on his cheeks-- and damn since when did his roommate have such nice cheekbones?

He’s probably looking just as shocked because Soren can’t take his eyes off him.

“Huh, are your eyes _gold_?” Soren asks.

“What? N-no? Just hazel.”

Soren shakes his head. “They look gold.”

“Oh, well… thanks?”

Marcos finally pushes himself off Soren and coughs into his hand. “Uh, did you still want dessert? I think the donut shop is still open.”

Soren perks. “Oh! They give them like 75% off at this hour, let’s go!” He takes Marcos’ hand, and they sprint downtown, weaving through the night crowds and traffic just to make it to the donut shop almost ten blocks away.

Soren is leading them, and Marcos just lets himself get dragged, with no complaints. Soren’s glowing the entire time, too excited for their almost free donuts. His hair is pushed back by the wind, showing off the rest of his face when he turns to glance at Marcos, as if making sure he’s still right behind him.

Under the dim fluorescent yellow street lights, the gleam from the storefronts and cars, Soren looks absolutely gorgeous. He’s the real light in the dark city, Marcos’ guide for the night. He’ll follow Soren anywhere, with no question, because for the past three years Soren has brought out the best in him.

He thinks back to their freshman year, when they had to move into the tiny, cramped dorm room fit for three. They loathed their third roommate, who threw his shit all over the room, and played video games till 3 am while Soren and Marcos tried to sleep-- and it was that mutual hatred and Soren’s strange optimism of ‘it’ll get better’ that brought them together.

Soren bought Marcos a sleeping mask and a pair of earphones to sleep better. He’d come to class with an extra cup of coffee for him, and if it got bad enough, Soren was happy to yell at their roommate just so Marcos can sleep.

They were attached at the hip since, wanting to room together for the next four years while finding out many of their common interests. Soren always chose him as his partner, in fencing, beer pong, a drunk game of chicken at a party-- Soren always chose him.

Except in romance.

Marcos realized he was in love with Soren in the beginning of their third year, just a few months ago. They were moving off campus, just the two of them, lugging furniture to the fourth floor with a broken elevator. And when they finally finished, they flopped down on the couch, drenched in sweat and bruises. But Soren held his fist out, and says “We did it bro.”

Marcos fist bumped him back, and thought, _I love him._ Not just a platonic, brotherly love, but actual, please kiss me on this couch love.  

Soren may be bi, but he’s never shown interest in Marcos. All the times they’ve touched, hand on the small of his back, feed each other food while playing video games, accidentally napping on the couch together, were all platonic, because Soren always called him “dude” or “bro”. Soren was always a touchy-feely guy, showing the same type of behavior when his sister visits.

Marcos accepted he was never going to be more than the roommate, the _best bro-friend_ , hence why he signed up for tinder, to get over Soren.

He hates too, how close it came with this guy, who was too good to be true. In the end, Soren is his date instead, a _bro-date_ , as what Soren would say if he wanted to go to lunch with just Marcos. He’ll never get over Soren, because he’s the one he wants.

“Holy shit-- they’re still open!” They stop right in front of the shop. Only the employees are inside, filling up their boxes with leftover, assorted donuts when they gesture them to come in. “Two boxes please!”

Marcos raises an eyebrow. “Two?”

“Hell yeah, some for us, and then study session tomorrow.”

Soren pays for the donuts too, so Marcos insists on holding them on the way home. “Should we take the bus?” Soren asks, “We’re a little far out.”

Marcos took an uber to the restaurant, to make sure he got there on time. But the bus would be cheaper. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Luckily the bus comes by fast, but it’s practically filled with late shift workers or tipsy college students. There’s only one seat open, which Soren pushes Marcos down to take since he has the donuts in hand. Soren stands above him, as if protecting him from the crowd. He looks down at him with a gentle smile, and Marcos has to turn away. He hates that Soren will never look at him like that romantically.

He feels his foot being tapped, and sees it’s coming from Soren. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Marcos answers too quickly. “Thanks, by the way, for tonight.”

“Dude, of course. It was a good night. We should do it again. Save up once a month of a boujee restaurant, dress up all nicely--” He looks down at his tattered sweatshirt. “Well I’ll dress up nicely next time.”

_Next time._

God, Marcos wants next time to be now--to be something more than just two friends going out for fun.

He wants to take Soren to a restaurant by the water, to have a nice candlelight dinner with wine and maybe some light music. Then they’d take a stroll through the city, maybe go on the giant ferris wheel, and kiss under the moonlight.

He’s so fucking hopeless.

Marcos doesn’t reply to him, which only makes Soren frown. The bus announces their stop, so the two have to shimmy their way through the exit.

Their apartment is still another block away, meaning a few more minutes of a now strange, and intense silence that Marcos brought upon them for not responding to Soren’s offer. So now it’s just two bros, silently walking home, standing at least a foot apart because Soren isn’t into him and Marcos is a mess.

“Hey, so why did you go with that tinder guy? I didn’t realize you were looking for someone.”

Marcos shrugs. “I mean, I don’t know. Guess I was getting kinda lonely, you know?”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped, rather than you getting stood up like that.” Marcos snorts, and Soren just raises an eyebrow. “What, my choices are good.”

“Trust me, you couldn’t find someone for me.”

“Oh yeah?” Soren asks in a tone that essentially says _challenge accepted_. They finally make it to their apartment complex and enter the elevator. “Okay, so you like guys, preferably someone with the same interests like fencing and south east asian mythology, but also is attentive to your heavy work schedule. I think I know the person.

The last two points were _not_ on his tinder profile. “What? Who---?”

They finally reach their apartment door, with Soren entering first and Marcos locking it behind him. Soren paces around the living room for a second, running his hand through his hair before saying. “Me.”

Marcos almost drops the boxes of donuts, unsure if Soren actually spoke.

Soren is still pacing, unable to look anywhere else except the floor. “I-I just mean, if you want to date someone, they should be someone you already trust and knows you well so you’d be comfy you know? And dating just kinda sucks because there’s so much tiptoeing and you’re always watching what you say or do-- but dating someone you know would be like-- you know-- what we’d usually do except with more kissing and stuff so--”

When Soren gets nervous he either stuffs his face with food or rambles till someone gives him food. Even with their box of donuts Marcos doesn’t plan on stopping him. He wants to hear this through, praying what Soren is about to say isn’t a joke.

“So what I’m saying is-- will you go out with me?”

Not a joke, not a joke at all. Soren’s flustered, out of breath, and now locking eyes. His beautiful, sky blue eyes filled with an intense storm, determined to show how serious he is.

“O-out?” Marcos manages to ask, like an idiot, “Like, uh, a bro-date?”

“No! Oh god no, not my stupid---” He takes a deep breath. “Marcos, I _like-like_ you. A lot. And I want to take you out on actual dates, maybe start holding hands around everyone--o-only if you accept though! God, no that was so dumb of me to keep saying we were on bro-dates but I didn’t want to freak you out and--”

Soren’s babbling turns into white noise because Soren _like-likes_ him. Soren likes him back-- holy shit this isn’t a joke at all, Soren likes him back!

“Dude, please say something because I’m kinda freaking out here and I’m debating on locking myself in my room with those donuts.”

He doesn’t know when he moves, but in the next moment he throws his arms around Soren and buries his face in his shoulder. Soren stiffens for a second, stunned by his actions, before wrapping his arms around Marcos’ waist, pulling their bodies as closer as humanly possible. Despite being out in the cold and wearing a huge sweater, Soren feels so _warm_ , probably out of embarrassment and stress, but he feels good too--like they were meant to hold each other this way.

“So… is that a yes?” Soren asks, not letting his grip go. “Because I need a verbal answer otherwise I’ll have a heart attack.”

“Yes!” Marcos laughs. “It’s a yes. Holy shit Soren,” They pull back for a moment, and Marcos takes Soren’s face into his hands, wanting to watch the worry in his perfect blue eyes fade away. “Yes, I want to go out with you.”

Relief washes over him, and Soren presses his forehead on Marcos’. “Oh thank god. I was so afraid of making things awkward.”

“So was I.” Marcos admits. “That’s why I didn’t say anything…”

Soren pulls back, but still has his hands on Marcos’ waist. “Wait, you’ve _liked_ me? For how long?”

“Uh…” Marcos says, blinking dumbly, “Embarrassingly long?”

“ _Dude!_ You should have said something. It’s been so hard tiptoeing around this--especially when you get out of the shower because seriously, the towel goes around your _waist_ , not your knees!”

Marcos sticks his tongue out at him. “Um excuse me? You’re the one always pinning me down at practice! Which, by the way, how did we end up on the floor in the first place? Ever think what that did to me?”

They stare each other with a glare, but they quickly breaks into laughter and fall into each other’s embraces again.

“So, uh, I hope then this was a good date for you.” Soren says.

Marcos shakes his head. “Uh, no, you weren’t in a suit! And you showed up two hours late.”

“Hey!” Soren says, flicking Marcos’ forehead. “If you just _texted_ me I woulda been there in a heartbeat!”

“So how about this: Friday, after practice, let’s dress up nicely, go down to the pier, and have a nice candlelight dinner?”

The smile on Soren grows bigger, if possible. “It’s a date.”

A huge weight in his heart is lifted, and Marcos feels like he can fly now. They’re going out, Soren likes him back, and being in Soren’s arms is warm and right, like they belong together. He likes it, a lot, till he realizes how long the two have been hugging in their living room.

Soren coughs, and Marcos pulls back, with Soren’s hand still on his waist.

“So, uh, _awesome!_ ” Soren says. “Yeah, we’re going out, now, and uh, not that I put out on the first date--”

“Except you do.” Marcos says with a smirk.

Soren flips him off. “But can I kiss you?”

Well, Marcos can’t tease him now because he wants to be kissed, and the blush on Soren’s face returns as he starts to look nervous for even asking.

Unable to find his voice, Marcos nods meekly, and Soren leans in.

The kiss is quick, hesitant, and honestly Marcos isn’t sure to even count it as a kiss, but the brief moment their lips touch feels like sparks flew.

Soren pulls away quickly, finally letting Marcos go as he turns on his heels and heads for his room. “Well! That was nice! I’ll see you in the morning, roomie-- no boyfriend-- uh- awesome, goodnight!”

His door closing shakes Marcos out of his trance. He blinks a few times, debating if he should be offended Soren just left him like this, but instead he smiles and brings his fingers to his lips, giddy that the guy he’s in love with is his boyfriend now.

He doesn’t see Soren, who in his room, has his face buried in his hands, just as happy and embarrassed, for their short first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are supportive <3 Pls talk to me on [tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/) and or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel) about The Dragon Prince


End file.
